Sacred Tear
by PrincessZidet
Summary: a girl is lost in egypt and doesnt know where she came from..On the same day the Pharaoh Yami is having a day for new slaves...what will happen to her
1. Tear

Sacred Tears  
  
Zidet: hello! Yami: yes.....hello... Zidet: oh be cheerful will ya? Celsius: anyway......would we please start already? Zidet: ok then, Yami, read the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Zidet does not own any Yugioh characters but does own some of her own.  
  
The day was young, early morning. Pharaoh Yami's palace stood shining from the golden sun. Everyone seemed to be having a normal day. Everyone except one girl. Her red hair swung back and fourth as she walked through the town shining tears going down her cheek. Where was the place? Why had she come here? She hadn't remembered coming here. She didn't even seem to know anything about herself. Only her name.  
As she walked through the town, she began to her whispers and gossip about some pharaoh named Yami who was supposedly having this day chosen to bring new slaves to his palace. What scared her the most was that these slaves she was hearing about were not just normal labor slaves. In fact, slaves didn't sound normal at all. But aside from that; these slaves they were talking about were pleasure slaves. Their ages ranging from fifteen to eighteen. What scared the girl the most was that she was sixteen. Normally in any case, she wouldn't feel scared because she wasn't part of this place. But this man, Yami they were talking about was a king, and obviously not a very nice one at that. Besides now that she was paying closer attention to her surroundings. She began to notice that these people were all staring at her.  
The girl put her head down sadly. Yes, they would be. She had different attire from all of them, and to make matters much worse she was the only red head in this town it seemed.  
The girl began to feel very dizzy as the flaming sun began to take its toll. She looked around seeing many markets in every corner selling jewelry, food, and clothing. These stores all had a bit a shade; which was precisely what she wanted right now. But she certaintly didn't want to go near the food market or the clothes. The food market would increase her hunger pangs, and the clothing market would draw more attention to her own clothes. So the only option as of now was the jewelry market.  
Sighing, The redhead walked cautiously up to the market head down. People still stared all around her. They didn't even seem to care whether she noticed or not. As she walked closer, more tears began to blur her vision. "May I help you, miss?" a voice rang out. The girl looked up to see the store owner beside her smiling kindly. Her lip quivered as she went to the ground, burying her face into her hands. People nearby watched closely; some commenting on her strange looks. And others whispering about her rare aura she was giving out.  
The store owner kneeled down beside her holding her in her arms. "Dear child, what is the matter? Why are you crying"? The redhead looked up, her face tear streaked. "Because I don't know where I am and I'm scared!" she cried out, tears still falling. The was a murmur from the gathering crowd as someone came closer. The store owner looked up, shocked and a bit afraid. She immediately bowed her head in respect. "High priest Seto... This girl... She..." She trailed off as the man who had parted the crowd, lifted up one hand to silence her. He looked around before dropping his gaze on the young girl. He tilted his head slightly before speaking. "Does anyone hear know this child that lays before you?!" he shouted so all could hear. The crowd was silent as the girls whimpering continued. The store owner continued to stroke the redheads hair, not uttering a single word. The priest waited a few more minutes before speaking once again. "well then, I'm sure this unique gift from Ra will be most suitable for the pharaoh." He said looking to the store owner with his cold eyes, signaling the command. The store owner stood up lifting the frightened girl with her. She walked her over toward the priest looking down. Her eyes stayed to the ground as Seto took the girl from her arms holding her tightly. "Lets go." He said sternly. The redhead let more tears fall as she walked with him, his hand still tightly around her. In the palace, Pharaoh Yami sat on his throne, his servants rushing around, getting ready for all the slaves to be presented to the pharaoh. The floor glimmered as the walls shining gold reflected through the floor, leaving golden streaks on the ground. "Where are they?!" Yami shouted out, banging his fist on the arm rest of his throne. He hated waiting. He was losing his patience very fast. He wanted someone right now. The servants all bowed before him, one speaking in a quavering voice. "My Pharaoh. The slaves have just arrived, shall we tell your council to bring them in?" She asked still keeping her head down. Yami glared giving the permission to let them come. The door burst open a few minutes later, the guards leading in the slaves, all girls ranging from the spoken ages. They all had their head down, tears coming from all their eyes. Yami smiled coming down from his throne and looking them all over carefully. True, they were all beautiful, yet they weren't the gift that he desired. He continued walking down the row, gazing at all of them, smiling still with a dark intention. There was a whimper all the way down the row, which Yami heard and intended to find out who it was. Skipping all the girls, he walked to the end seeing something he had never expected to find. A girl, ranging from fifteen to sixteen stood, her head bowed down low, crying as he expected. But what he didn't suspect was her clothes and her beautiful exotic red hair. Nobody in this place had that color of hair before. And her face was so soft as he lifted her chin up to see her eyes. And a lovely color they were. Pure green and so rare to find. He had never seen a slave quite like this. This girl seemed to destined to belong to him; and indeed she would. Yami looked over to the guards nodding as he took the girls hand. "I have chosen my gift. The others may go." He explained still grinning at the beautiful flower he had now in his possession. 


	2. Sunset

Dislaimer: I don't own any Yugioh characters, and I'm sorry for this miserable layout everyone....hi maiden!!! Thank you!!! *ahem* well let the story begin!  
  
"my dear beautiful child...what is your name"? He asked softly. She looked up at him softly , her eyes still holding tears. "my name...is Celsius." She choked out still shaking and trembling. The pharaoh smiled whispering her name over, caressing her cheek. "beautiful name... aw how Ra has blessed me all the more with a gift from him." He smirked taking her by the hand and lifting her closer to him. "Yes, so beautiful.. how can such a beautiful loving angel be brought to me in this sort of manner. But I'm sure... this was the only way possible for him to bring you to me. I am eternally grateful." The guards began to lead the other slaves out the two double doors, many of them looking relieved; but some looking back to the girl with sympathetic eyes. Celsius just looked to the ground as the pharaoh nodded to the council who had entered with the guards. "I'm going to take her with me. Show her, her new home. To forever be with me, till the afterlife comes. Yet of course she will be coming with me" He said with a chuckle. Celsius summed up all the strength and courage she had to jump away from him and run towards the two doors the other slave girls were exiting through. The guards took action immediately trying to grab for her. Celsius continued to dodge, though feeling the weakness in her legs increase. "Stop it! Leave me alone"! She cried out, her eyes burning like fire itself was inside them, eating away at her vision temporarily. Pharaoh Yami watched, her arms crossed as the struggle continued. 'she thinks this is hard. Just wait till the war ensues in my chambers. She'll wish she saved her strength' he thought calmly to himself. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a bright red color blinding the room. The guards shielded their eyes as Celsius's feet rose to the air and her eyes turned pure white. Her red hair rose above her like fire, and her clothes that covered her, were torn apart by the ravaging energy that surrounded her. Voices echoed through her mind making her wince slightly.  
'my beautiful child, why must she be taken away from me'!?  
'my beautiful Celsius, you will be freed one day.'  
'she has her mothers eyes'  
'her brightness will certaintly help her later on in the future with her role as-' The voices had been cut off by a tug. Not a physical tug. But a spiritual one. She felt the energy that was engulfed inside her diminish. Looking down she saw six people holding up mysterious golden items which seemed to pull her back down to the worthless little child she was only seconds ago.  
She struggled desparately not knowing what this energy was around her, but wanted it to be with her to help her escape from this madness.  
Yami continued to watch,, just smirking slightly waiting for his six priests to break her of her power and return her to him.  
The power inside her quickly faded to nothing as she was summoned back to the ground, the priests immediately taking hold of her. She screamed as loud as she could from the frusturation and pain that was taking hold of her fragile form. It felt like her heart was made of glass. And if she were to reach inside to feel that heart. She would be cut.  
A pain erupted through Celsius cheek as a strong hand hit her. She cried out, immediately going quite, knowing it was the same man that brought her into this hell.  
"quite now! What disgrace to act like that upon the prescence of the pharaoh! You keep your mouth shut understand!? You will only speak when the Pharaoh tells you to. You will do everything he tells you. For now and all time"!  
Yami nodded his head in satisfaction, as her lifted up the girl into his arms and begin to walk toward her chambers and out of the throne room.  
Once inside his room, Yami tossed the frightened girl on to the giant bed as walked around gazing at her from different angles.  
"I just can't get over on how beautiful you are, love." The girl was silent as he begin to walk over to the bed laying beside her calmly. His hands caressed her body as he took his precious time with her. Her hair ran over her face softly as he kissed the side of her cheek, which was red from the hit she had taken from high priest Seto.  
"That beautiful exotic energy you displayed earlier, Celsius... It was like the sunset in my throne room. Indeed you must have been sent to me as a gift. There is no question about it". He paused as he looked into her green emerald like eyes.  
"speaking of questions my pet. Tell me, are you innocent and pure? On the outside I know you are. But internally... Have you been penetrated inside yet? I would love it I was the first to explore your beautiful body". Celsius just shook putting her head into the soft pillow and closing her tired eyes. Yami lifted her up shaking his head slowly.  
"no no, my pet. Its not time to rest yet. I still haven't gotten what I wanted from you... So answer my question I have asked you. Are you'? Celsius looked away from him, but slowly nodded, another river of tears building up. Yami looked displeased as he moved her face toward him.  
"I cant hear you, Celsius. Answer me with your beautiful soothing voice". The girl trembled wishing she would just die. She wanted to go home. Wherever home was. See her family that she did not remembered. And from the source of those voices she had heard. She had an unwavering feeling that they did want to have her back. But how had she left in the first place? Why did she end up here? And why could she not remember anything?  
"Celsius? Answer me..." She continued to try to force her eyes away from him. But the closeness was to hard to focus her sight anywhere else. Yami frowned, narrowing his eyes.  
"I'm growing impatient, my pet... Answer me now." 


	3. penetrating innocence

Zidet ok then..this layout is not working...but what do you all want from me?!!!!  
  
Yami: yeah! What do you want from her?!  
  
Celsius: shut up!!! *rocks in corner* I'm afraid of the future...  
  
Yami: you should be!!!!!!*laughs*  
  
Zidet: *sighs* anyway...read the disclaimer Yami..  
  
Yami: I don't want to...  
  
Celsius: ha! Then I will  
  
Yami: no now I want to!  
  
Celsius: too bad!!!!  
  
Zidet: never mind..........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any yugioh characters though I wish I did........ chi.....*sorry, I love saying that...anyways*  
  
Celsius cried out as he pressed against her bare body.  
"answer me, slave. Right now"! he shouted angrily, his eyes narrowing. The frightened girl quickly shook her head, her tears running freely now. Yet the tears seemed to let through a strange glimmer. Not like normal tears. Strange somehow.  
"no! nobody ever has! They haven't! They haven't"! she screamed trying to look away from him. The candles in the room glimmered lightly as the day began to leave and make way for the dark night. The night that Celsius dreaded for the longest.  
Yami pressed more against her kissing her cheek, and moving his hands down her body moaning slightly. Celsius whimpered slightly clenching her fists and closing her beautiful green eyes.  
"please stop..." she whispered pleading him as calmly as she could, though her voice shook terribly. Yami chuckled more as he continued, very pleased with her flawless body she possessed.  
"yes, beg slave... beg for me. Beg as I discover your body piece by piece. Section by section. And uncover you blissful soul, my beautiful pet". Celsius just cried as he began to remove his royal attire and throw them off the bed. She kept her eyes shut tight as she felt his lips go to her soft developed breasts as he began sucking on them his eyes closed as he enjoyed every moment he was having with her. His hands traveled to her thighs and moving to her private forbidden area, that no one had been allowed to touch before. "pharaoh, please...please don't". she said still letting the beautiful sacred substance of tears go down her face. Locks of her red hair stuck to her face from the wetness on her cheeks.  
Yami continued to suck on her breasts moving to the other one, moaning in pleasure, continuing his sexual assault on her innocent untouched body. Celsius felt so dirty as he searched different areas of her body with his hands. Those so called flawless hands. Yet... They did feel so soft... And so clean. Like they had never been in turmoil before.  
'of course HE hasn't been in turmoil. He's the Pharaoh'. Celsius thought sadly more tears coming.  
'and since he's Pharaoh... he can do whatever he wants to me'. As if her thoughts strengthened Yami's actions, he pinned her arms down to her side and slowly began to move inside her.  
"ah I don't want to scar the insides of my beautiful flower do I ? Flowers need love an attention. They need pure water, like myself. They need sunlight, which my palace will provide you with, my sweet angel". He looked to her again seeing her eyes closed.  
"my flower. Open your eyes. I want you to see the power externally as well my pet". He continued to penetrate her insides slowly. Savoring every moment. Every feeling he had with this girl. She was so innocent inside and out. And though it seemed he had taken away that innocence; something told him that somehow it was still there. Strange, yes but that didn't seem to anger him at all. In fact, it made him happier knowing he can reawaken that innocence over and over again, till the afterlife came to take him and his pet. Of course though hopefully he continue still.  
Celsius balled her hands up tighter the pain horrid and to much for her to bare. She whimpered biting her lip, making it bleed. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain Yami was giving her. It was almost in terms of what people who cut themselves was like. Celsius understood now. They would cut themselves to erase the pain they were having inside for a more temporary pain. Pain to kill pain, if you will.  
"Stop..."she mumbled barely audible, her eyes opening and shining like rare gemstones. The pain was unbearable now. She tried to hold in her screams, but found that the Pharaoh was to strong willed for her.  
"Please stop! Stop it! It hurts"! She screamed struggling the best she could. She tried desparately to push him off, but it seemed it empowered him more by her desire to escape. She screamed and tried her best to get herself off the bed. "oh my pet, that's what I want to see you do. Fight me. Struggle against me. That's what makes taking away what you hold dear more exciting". Celsius cried out as he continued no letting her move an inch now. She quited down as her voice became nothing more than soft whining. She lay still as he finished up, pulling out of her and catching his breath laying on her breasts.  
"see my pet. That wasn't so bad. I promise now, it will be easier from now on". He layed on her falling asleep as his hands still traveled over her body.  
Celsius sighed wishing that death would deliver her out of this hell soon. 


	4. Memories

Zidet: ok then, people...I'm trying to!!! Fix the layout. Hi Nefer!!!! Hi maiden! And Eventine! Chiiiiiii! Now... I' m going to *try* keyword there, *try* to make a long chapter. Just give me chance.  
  
Yami: she won't do it.  
  
Zidet: don't tell me what I will do and not do!  
  
Yami: I am Pharaoh. Besides, your friend Kevin said I could. Or should I say Double?  
  
Zidet: aaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Celsius....I see dead people  
  
Yami: yah. I know.  
  
Zidet: look. Where not going to do this again. Somebody just read the disclaimer. And will start capice?  
  
Yami: grumbles...disclaimer: Zidet does not own any yugioh characters, besides as of right now... Celsius.  
  
The hours passed as the night grew darker. Celsius had fallen asleep, but did not sleep long. Her eyes opened slowly as she still felt a weight on top of her. She looked up seeing the pharaoh still there. She almost screamed but quickly stopped herself knowing this was her time to escape. And she had to do it now.  
With her right arm, she moved one side of the pharaoh to the other part of the bed pushing him off gently. With her other she tried lifting him off on his other side, shifting his weight. She began to sweat nervously, as one tear escaped her eye. She continued slowly, growing more nervous as he Yami began to move uncomfortably. He muttered something in sleep, which was barely audible. Celsius gasped freezing slightly, hoping that her escape would end before it even began. But as she prayed, Yami fell once again into his motionless sleep. Celsius sighed with relief as she put one foot on the floor.  
'almost there' she thought, trying not to panic. With one hand she moved him all the way off of her laying his head now on the soft pillows. With her body free, she placed the other foot on the floor, standing up. The only problem as of right now was that she had to find some clothes.  
Celsius searched the room as quietly as possible, her knees shaking wanting to collapse underneath her. But fixed with determination, she moved the red locks of hair out of her eyes and still continued her search on her for some clothes. At this point she didn't care what kind of attire she would find. As long as it covered what needed to. The room was covered in elegant silk and the floor was gold tile with a royal white rug with gold trimmings on the side. She saw on the bed next to the pharaoh was that strange gold pyramid, which he usually wore around his neck. It seemed to be very important to him. But she wasn't concerned with that right now. What she needed was some clothes so she could hurry and get out of here.  
Celsius looked on the bed, not seeing anything but Yami's clothes which she couldn't use on account of that it showed his chest, and she really didn't want to draw attention. Even in the middle of the night. She began looking through Yami's wardrobe only seeing his clothed which also wouldn't work. She flipped through the clothes growing more desperate by the second. She still hadn't spotted anything that she could wear. She looked farther inside the huge closet looking for anything. She sweated nervously as her body shook more. If she didn't find something soon, her body would fall from her nervous state. Rummaging farther through, she finally managed to pull out a servants dress, probably a pleasure slave. It was quite revealing the shirt tied around her neck and the sides of breasts showed. The bottom was ruffled nearly covering the part that was so important to her. But it was already done. But what could she, do she merely needed to get out of here and find out where she really belonged. Those voices in her head grew more intense each and every second. She didn't know where they were coming from, and who they were. It was all too confusing. She already didn't know how she had come to be here. But she needed to find away to get back to where she once was. All she knew was that she didn't belong here.  
Putting the clothes on she went to the two double doors, putting one hand on a handle. She gritted her teeth as sweat trickled down her forehead. She needed to get out of here. She just had to. But before she could open it completely, she heard voices outside. They must have been the guards. But how else could she escape if not this way.  
Celsius looked around more seeing the elegance of the room which never meant anything to her. Right now she didn't care if she was born being the lowest of ranking. She refused to live her life being a toy for someone else. Especially some Pharaoh who didn't have respect for anybody around him.  
She continued searching now knowing the only way to escape as of now was the balcony. She had no other choice. She just had to wonder. How would she get down? Walking quickly over to it, she opened the doors that led out to it. She prayed there would be some possible way to get down. She didn't want to be here like all the many others who were simply tossed aside by Yami because he merely grew bored with them. The fact that they had nothing more in them to break. Pharaoh Yami broke many things, and if not that, severed. He broke their spirit, their heart, their soul, and their innocence. But of course there was nothing more she could do about it. She wanted to help the others, if they were still alive that is. Perhaps in the dungeon dying slowly from sickness or from broken spirit. She didn't know. But it hurt so much that she couldn't help them. So helpless right now. She couldn't do anything to stop him. And those poor girls were down there suffering all because of Yami's bitterness. Celsius shook her head and sighed slightly looking to the balcony. It had ledges she could hold on to. Perhaps she could climb down. She just prayed that nothing bad would happen when and if she reached the bottom. Taking in a breath, she climbed up the ledge preparing to hold on till she reached the bottom. She could already tell that this was going to be quite a challenge. The ledges were sharp and jagged. But right now, she would rather have cut hands then to be a pleasure slave then the rest of her life. That pain was much more greater than a few cuts. Though they would draw blood immensely, she didn't care. Not when compared to the freedom that she wanted.  
Celsius went over the edge and began to climb down , her body shaking as the ledges cut at her flawless soft hands. Wincing, she continued down holding her breath ever so often. But as she continued to climb. Certain memories begin to come to her head. Some were faint though others were very real. Like she was there at that moment.  
There was a woman. A woman with long graceful red hair. It looked even brighter then Celsius's . She was talking with a man and had tears in her eyes as she held a small bundle in her arms. "look honey, look at how beautiful she is. She has red hair like me. She's so tiny." The woman looked at the man.  
"well, what shall we call her"? The man asked kneeling down to give the liitle child a kiss.  
The room was decorated in red velvet with a fireplace in front of the couch. The flames burned brightly, lighting up the woman's red hair. She looked down laying on the couch and cradling her precious daughter.  
"hmmm... Celsius... We shall call her Celsius." She whispered looking up at him as he sat down beside her kissing her on the lips. The memory faded but went into another one, much more fainter than the last. There was screaming. Painful screaming, and the sound of furniture being knocked over. She heard that same woman's voice as she cried. But Celsius couldn't see what was happening. It was all to blurry.  
"you let her go! What do you want from her?! Please! Put her down"! she begged. There was more screaming from elsewhere.  
"mother, he's hurting me"! It was quite as there was faint whispering heard. It sounded like the woman. She was uttering something under her breath "Celsius... I'm sorry. But this is the only way for me to even have hope that I will see you again. Please forgive me". There was a bright light as no more was said, there was screaming again as she heard her voice.  
"mother! No! come back"! Celsius's eyes snapped open as she heard angry shouting coming from above her. Looking up she saw the Pharaoh glaring down at her as her called for the guards. Celsius's eyes widened as she continued to climb to the bottom her hands still bleeding. She heard the guards rushing into Yami's chambers asking for their orders. She heard Yami say to get to the bottom of the balcony capture her and to bring her back to him as soon as possible. He also mentioned not to hurt her. To bring her back safely. Either way, Celsius wanted to escape. And she still wasn't going to give up.  
She grabbed on to other ledge with one hand as she moved locks of her hair out of her face. Her whole face was red from climbing but she still wasn't quite there yet. She needed to hurry. But as she grabbed on to the other ledge her hand slipped as she lost her grip on it. She quickly grabbed on to it with her other hand, though she realized that the rocks were giving way. She cried out as a piece of the ledge fell off and her tips of her fingers were holding on. But it was all lost as she let go, letting herself fall to the bottom. 


	5. The Kindest Heart

Zidet: hello again everybody! You never reviewed much on the last chapter.  
  
Yami: shame on you!  
  
Celsius: yes... does nobody care about me?  
  
Zidet: poor Celsius...  
  
Celsius: yes... poor me  
  
Yami: *chuckles*  
  
Zidet: Sorry Celsius.  
  
Yami: anyway. Onward!  
  
Zidet: wait! Hi Eiko! Chi!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh characters but as of right now... I own Celsius  
  
Celsius: no you don't!  
  
Yami: yes... But I do  
  
Zidet:*sniffle* people... please review. I am sad  
  
Celsius let go closing her eyes not caring anymore whether she lived or died. What would matter? If she lived, she would be taken back to the Pharaoh. And if she died, she would probably go to hell for such disgrace and damned powers she held within her. What could she do? As she fell she thought of her forgotten family once more before hitting the bottom. Her bones cracked as she screamed. Her only thoughts were the guards and not her pain. She struggled to lift herself up, but it seemed futile. She cried out in frustration trying once again, but with the same results. She could hear the rushing footsteps of a guard who had already been down there but wasn't at the exact spot as she. Celsius whimpered silently. Those same heart breaking tears ran down her face. What had she done to deserve such pain? Why had her freedom been stolen from her along with her innocence? She had never thought herself to be a cruel person. Why couldn't someone who deserved to be punished get this treatment? She of all people. A girl who didn't know where she came from and where she was. Why had they chosen her?  
Celsius looked up to the guards who were coming nearer and screamed angrily.  
"Just leave me alone! Leave me alone"! She kept her eyes closed as she felt rough hands pull her up.  
"Stop! You're hurting me"! She screamed covering her face with her hands. The hands let her back on the ground turning her over. She winced feeling his hand go across her back.  
"We need the healers down here immediately"! He shouted still rubbing her back. Celsius was still, knowing there was nothing more she could do. She couldn't move and her voice was sore and desired water. She waited silently as the healers came toward her kneeling down. She begged once more.  
"Please... leave me alone. I just want to go home. Find my family... and... and..." Celsius's eyes closed as she felt a calming energy run through her body. It was making her very tired. And very drained. She looked up seeing the faces of the healers being blurred out. Her vision wasn't clear and her voice was far from coming back. She could barely make out what was happening. All she could do was shake her head faintly. But soon that stopped soon as her body was motionless. Everything went black.  
  
She still heard voices as she was on a soft silk bed. They continued to reason with the Pharaoh to lighten her punishment, since she was injured.  
"She should have never tried to escape! She is mine and she needs to accept it! I prize her over all my other girls in my harem! She is my prized possession! And I am her master! And a slave needs to know there place around their master"! Yami shouted angrily. The healers were silent as a female voice rang through Celsius's ears. A soft kind voice. Calm and collected.  
"My Pharaoh... she does not know where she is. She is confused. Disoriented... When she first came she was the one who cried the most among all of the girls you had to choose from. She doesn't know her place yet Pharaoh. She has probably never experienced life as a... pleasure slave. Please show mercy towards her. Just this once"?  
It was silent as there was murmuring around her. Celsius's heart beat faster. What if he didn't reconsider? What would he do to her? Celsius found that she couldn't open her eyes or move. It was strange. It was almost as if she were in a dark hole that she couldn't escape from. And if she did, more nightmares would wait for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Yami voice.  
"Fine! Just this once Isis! I will not allow this child to do as she wants to! I am in control of her and I intend to keep it that way! Her punishment is after she is healed is to remain in my chambers with me or without me for three days! My servants will bring her what she needs! But she will not leave that room! And will be in isolation! Nobody will speak to her! Only me! If this is the only way to break her, than so be it! Just remember all of you! This punishment is light compared to what I had in store for her! So she better be grateful! And you to Isis"!  
The priestess's voice rang out again softly.  
I thank you my Pharaoh". Celsius felt her body grow calmer then it ever had before. This woman who had begged the Pharaoh for lighter punishment for her. She was so kind. For one time in her life Celsius felt trust. She felt she could trust this woman who has spoken so effectively toward the Pharaoh. And her name. Yami called her Isis. That sounded like the name she heard maids say with the title of priestess. So Isis was just that. But could it be she was one of the Seven that had depleted her energy down to nothing. But it didn't matter is she was. The point now was that Isis had helped her from a tragic punishment. And when she found her words again, she would thank her.  
She heard the conversation die down as more people left. She began to feel tired again as her body let her mind travel away from the prison she was bound to. She went to her dreams. And before she did, she wished with all her heart that she would never come back.  
  
Hours had passed as Celsius's eyes opened looking up. The room was pure white with white lacy curtains. There was the smell of different oils and salts. Medicine she guessed. The room was quite as it seemed she was the only injured person here. The only patient. It was dark out, she could she. The sun was somewhere far away, and the moon came to take its place, along with its beautiful stars. Celsius moved the red hair out of her eyes pushing it all back over the pillow letting it stream like fire.  
"So I see you are awake? Are you feeling a bit better"? A voice rang out in front of her. By the door was a woman with tanned skin and beautiful black hair. She walked toward her with a friendly smile. Celsius remembered that voice. That kind voice that had saved her. Celsius let out a weak smile.  
"I'm feeling ok right now. Just tired and weak". She coughed out. Her voice was dry. Isis reached over to the table by Celsius's bed getting a cup water. Celsius's mouth watered as she raised her arms up for the cup. Isis shook her head slowly.  
"Celsius, you can't hold anything right now. You're too weak. The healers put you to sleep for three days to try to make the process go faster. Just lean your head back and I'll give it to you alright"?  
Celsius was shocked hearing three days. Her body went numb. "Three days"?! She shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't much. Isis nodded leaning the girls head back.  
"Yes. But don't worry about that. Just be still." She whispered putting the cup to Celsius's lips letting the liquid rejuvenate her insides. Celsius felt embarrassed having someone else give hold a drink to her and help her. It felt silly. She felt the heat of blushing come over her face. Isis just smiled.  
"Oh don't be shy, my dear. It's not your fault." She whispered lightly. Celsius pulled away from the cup after having her full share. She looked up wide eyed.  
"That doesn't mean that you have to feed me as well does it"!? She asked worriedly.  
Isis smiled gently. "Celsius I'm afraid so but that's not the worst of your problems. You see the Pharaoh has given you a punishment". The redhead put her head down sadly wiping one fallen tear away.  
"I know, I heard... But I don't care! I want to be alone anyway! I don't need anybody! I can just stay up there by myself with no trouble... any trouble... no-" Celsius fell forward crying. She didn't need to be alone anymore. She already had lost whatever family she had. Now she would be isolated from everyone. Three days didn't seem like much. But when your life takes an unexpected turn, three days could feel like eternity.  
Isis reached over holding Celsius close to her as a Mother would. She cradled her whispering reassurances.  
"Celsius hush now. The Pharaoh gave you a smaller punishment, you should feel better and-" "No! I feel grateful to you! You are the one that asked him for the lighter punishment I get! So I thank you! But why should I get a punishment at all!? I didn't do anything! I'm just trying to find my family! That's all! I don't even know where I came from! And I just want somebody to love me! I want a mother! I want a family! That's all I want... he has already taken my freedom and innocence away! Why take my life of socializing with people around the palace! Why?! I didn't do anything! I just-"  
Isis stroked through her hair softly whispering to her. "Hush, child... I will be your mother. I will raise you from no on, without the Pharaoh knowing. Understand... You will have a mother, I will grant you that".  
Celsius looked up, shocked but happy at the same time. Somebody wanted her. Somebody wanted to love her as daughter. Raise her. Finally she found something worth holding on to. But what scared was how long?  
Isis gasped looking over to the entrance of the palace hospital seeing Pharaoh Yami stand by the door, looking annoyed. Celsius panicked trembling. 'Had he heard' she wondered to herself, praying to whatever God was out there to let her hold on to this thread of love that had been offered to her... Don't let him take it away.  
"Please don't". She begged barely audible.  
"Please".  
  
Zidet: so what do you think! Haahahahaha I left you at a bad part... Um sorry?  
  
Yami: hah I knew it! That Isis is going to get it!  
  
Celsius: oh yeah! Well we don't know if you heard it or not, buddy!  
  
Yami: I am Pharaoh!  
  
Zidet: no...actually you are....Atemu  
  
Celsius: yah! What she said!  
  
Atemu: that doesn't mean I'm not Pharaoh!  
  
Zidet: he has a point...  
  
Celsius: oh man....  
  
Zidet: um....run?  
  
Celsius: definitely!*runs* oh yeah!!!Please read and review or otherwise dummy Zidet won't write anymore! Save me!!!! Byeeeeeee! 


	6. My Mother

Zidet: ah ha! Thank you Rikku! You're so nice! I'm ... Honored. Heh.  
  
Yami: you would...  
  
Celsius: oh my! Zidet, I think it's your Birthday today...  
  
Zidet: nooooo! I'm not 16! Not until 6:00 tonight. That's when I am really born.  
  
Yami: 16 huh? Oooh. Mind if you come to the palace with me dear Princess Z?  
  
Zidet:twitches err; no... you see I have things to be doing so... um yeah, anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh characters but Celsius is  
  
Yami: don't even think about saying it.  
  
Zidet: err, um.... Never mind  
  
The Pharaoh looked up and down at them glaring. Celsius prayed silently still wishing for just once something would go ok in her life. Something would take a small positive turn. But would it? Now he was here to tear apart what she had just received. Something that meant the world to her was probably going to be taken away before her very eyes.  
Isis stood up bowing before her Pharaoh.  
"I was just visiting the child to see if her injuries were healing properly. And I think she is doing quite well". She explained, though inside she was shaking. Yami pushed his bangs out of his eyes, looking at the two, still glaring.  
"Isis! Be silent"! He shouted angrily walking forward, not looking pleased at all. Isis quickly bowed in respect standing away from Celsius as Yami walked over to her, caressing the side of her face. With a silent voice which didn't sound very happy at all he looked back to the beautiful priestess.  
"Isis..." he said while gritting his teeth turning slightly around. Isis's eyes widened as she clenched her fists in aggravation. She knew what was coming. She knew both she and Celsius would be punished for the conversation they were having. She was prepared for it as she held her breath. Yami looked back into Celsius's beautiful eyes once more before speaking.  
"Isis... Why didn't you tell me that she was awake! I specifically told you to! Why have you disobeyed my orders"!? He shouted turning all the way around to her and glaring with those terrible arrogant eyes. Celsius stayed silent... Though was still fearful that he had heard their conversation. She wasn't sure. But she hoped for the best. The Pharaoh stood up, walking around them pondering. Almost as he was thinking long and hard, he looked back up.  
  
"Isis..." he said sternly. Isis quickly looked up, afraid of his words and his power. There was no feeling worse than having to stand and helplessly watch as you or your friend got a sentence from the Pharaoh. Isis has seen it all too much. She once had a friend who she adored as a sister. They spent as much time as possible together. But that had all ended too soon.  
Isis thought back to that day. That last day that they would both share the same sun and moon. The same sky.  
The day was hot and dry. One of the many dressings of the country Egypt. The Egyptians continued their never changing work as the heat poured down like a fiery river of hell. Isis of course paid it no mind as her friend and faithful ally, Masika walked through the market square, having no intention of buying anything, just taking a nice look around. At that time, Isis was not a Priestess, but learning. Her Mother was serving the Pharaoh at that time, and was an excellent Guardian.  
"Masika, where did you want to go now"? Isis asked smiling, almost doing a twirl. Her black hair shining like rich oil. Masika continued walking ahead, looking down in thought. Her black hair was short; shoulder length. The strange thing about it was that it always looked like it was wet. As if she was caught in a heavy rainstorm. But there was no water drips. Very strange, but Isis never said much about it. Masika's hair looked magical to her. It probably wouldn't look good on anyone else. On the other hand, Masika meant 'born during rain', so maybe that had to do with something. But as for on that day, Isis and Masika didn't want to think of anything but their free 'nothing to do day'. It was their favorite time.  
"Isis, lets take a look on the jewelry today. I heard that this week they got new stuff. It's probably gorgeous"! She explained, jumping up and down. Isis smiled walking with her to the direction of the markets. Once they were there, their jaw dropped seeing the sparkling gems. They got new things every week. But this time, it was almost impossible to have those kinds of stones. Neither of them has seen anything like it before. The store owner watched intently to see if he had a few customers to tend with. Isis looked to the gems, occasionally glancing at Masika to see if she shared the same interest. She wasn't surprised to see that she had the same expression.  
"Ladies, is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to buy anything today? Perhaps one that suits your personality"?  
Isis gazed at all of the fine jewels, shaking head sadly.  
"no, sir. We're fine. Just looking". The man smiled, though his face showed a bit of aggravation. He desparately needed a customer. And these two seemed like the perfect victims. 


	7. Requests? Help!

Zidet: so I know that washort chapter... but I err, um, I don't know what to do... Hello Rikku! Thank you!  
  
Yami: what she is trying to say is do you all have any requests or ideas of what she should do  
  
Celsius: yep! She's stuck! What should she do with Isis and her friend! Please help her because I am seriously dying here!  
  
Zidet: I'm lost! I don't know what to do... and could you all do me another favor?  
  
Yami: haven't you asked for enough...?  
  
Zidet: no... um I was going to ask for my faithful readers to tell others about my story please?!  
  
Yami: like they will...  
  
Zidet: your right!!! I 'm a loser!  
  
Celsius: yep  
  
Zidet: don't agree!  
  
Yami: cough loser  
  
Zidet: sigh your mean... well I also asked a dear friend of mine the same thing...  
  
Yami: and what is that? nudge nudge  
  
Zidet: pervert!  
  
Celsius: you can say that again..  
  
Zidet: Pervert!  
  
Yami: shut up!! clears throat now she asked another faithful friend of hers, you know who you are; to send her interesting Yami stuff if that would be possible. No I'm sorry, should I say 'me' stuff since I am sooooo cool.  
  
Celsius: get over yourself...  
  
Yami: watch what you say..  
  
Celsius:  
  
Zidet: um, anyway readers please help! Read and review? cries 


	8. Forgive me

Zidet: ok..... Lets try this again...  
  
Yami: are you kidding?  
  
Zidet: no. why not?  
  
Celsius: save me, please... oh yes... Rikku? What is that?! You want my punishment to come huh? You meany! No fair! Doesn't anybody care about me?!  
  
Zidet: um I-  
  
Celsius: don't even say you do! You don't! Your directing this horrible torture story!  
  
Yami: well I'm enjoying it...  
  
Zidet: you would...  
  
Celsius: does nobody care about me?! Reviewers please!  
  
Yami: silence!  
  
Zidet:......but I have to-  
  
Yami: I said quite!  
  
Isis: My Pharaoh, Zidet needs to write more of the story.  
  
Yami: oh I see...ok  
  
Zidet: alright then! Lets go!  
  
Isis looked over the at the store owner, sadly.  
"no really, we're fine." The man gritted his teeth trying to put on a smile. The sun was growing warmer as every second passed. Masika scanned the town with her eyes seeing a member of her family a few blocks up.  
"aunty"! she cried out waving her arms around. A woman a few stores down looked around seeing Masika. She waved her arms around seeing her niece run toward her.  
The storeowner grinned knowing this was his perfect chance. A chance to get rid of the cursed jewel he had stolen from the Pharaoh's palace. With one quick gesture he shoved the jewel into Isis's hands, suddenly yelling at the top of his lungs. His brown eyes grew terrified as he waved his arms around frantically. "help! I found the thieves! Ones getting away! Somebody please help"! Isis dropped the jewel backing away. Her eyes were wide with confusion as Egyptian guards began to close around her. Most seemed disappointed in seeing the Pharaohs loyal priestess's daughter, Isis was the criminal.  
Masika almost near to her aunt had seen the switch from the jewel. She quickly rushed back, her black hair silky hair swinging back and fourth. "Stop! Stop"! she screamed nearing the store, her eyes filled with terror and anger. Her legs felt weak and shaky as she reached the store owner tackling him to the ground angrily. Isis was shocked as she looked down seeing what the man had quickly thrown in her hands.  
"The Pharaohs gemstone". She whispered looking to Masika as the guards pulled her off the man who looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. Masika's aunt reached them stopping a few feet away.  
"please guards, what's going on?!" she asked worriedly falling to her knees in respect. The store owner quickly jumped up pointing his finger at Isis and glaring at Masika "Illl tell you what's going on! These two were the thieves of the pharaohs gemstone that's been missing for a week! They were trying to sell it to me! That's why I became more frightened"! he looked over to Masika. "and that girl said she had stolen other items and would like to sell them but I wouldn't hear of it so her partner began threatening me, so I cried out for help". Isis gasped as the two guards held her by her arms. "no that's not-" "Quite! You two will both be taken to the Pharaoh for punishment! He will decide your fate"! a guard shouted sternly. He then looked to the storeowner. "don't worry, sir, you can go on with your work. These two are now in custody".  
The man bowed his head  
"thank you so much... it much appreciated". Masika's aunt backed away looking into her nieces eyes with a questioning, pained expression. "Masika"... she choked out, taking another step back. Masikas eyes widened in surprise, her vision blurred as she shook her head sadly.  
"no... aunty... I didn't..." she trailed off as her aunt turned away running from them in tears. Masika tried to reach out to her, to tell her it was all a lie. That she hadn't stolen anything. That she was innocent. But she was gone.  
Isis looked at the storeowner who grinned wickedly at her in secret as the pharaohs guards began to take them to the palace where they would receive their punishment which would be there fate.  
'life was not fair... it still isn't..' Isis thought still caught in her own thoughts.  
"Masika... I'm sorry. I miss you so much. Please forgive me. Please". Isis begged hearing the Pharaohs angry voice as she and her best friend were led to the throne room. The memory merely faded still leaving the echoes of crying, teardrops, and their awaited time.  
She still heard the Pharaohs voice as he was continually asking for her reason.  
"Isis! Answer me! I sis! Isis"! The beautiful priestess's eyes opened seeing the present time. Once again she saw sweet Celsius on the hospital bed with her cheeks damp from the heartbreaking glistening substance known as tears.  
Pharaoh Yami yelled out to her again as she looked at him bowing her head.  
"forgive me my Pharaoh. I suppose I 'm not feeling well". She whispered. Yami rolled his eyes as he waved a hand to shoo her out of the room. Isis nodded quickly turning a tear escaping. Celsius of course saw it, but didn't want the Pharaoh to know, so kept quite. She herself felt like crying again. But what would tears do now?  
  
Isis ran from the hospital and down the palace stairs occasionally running into a few servants. As she neared her bedroom door, she began to let more tears fall. Isis swung the door open falling at the foot of her bed, crying. The moonlight shined through and showered the ground. And as it hit her glassy eyes, one more tear fell.  
"forgive me... Masika". 


	9. umsorry I am taking so long?

Zidet: hello fellow reveiwers! am seeing whether or not this is going to work.. and I apoligize......for not being here for awhile...people at the office I was at.. said I couldnt come any more... but now I have my own computer.....see!  
  
Yami:sigh  
  
Celsius: the format is different.... so we dont know how this is going to come out...... hopefully well.  
  
Zidet: well if all goes well.. I am going to write more. ok? if not.. you wouldnt be sseing this now would you?  
  
Yami: come on now Zidet.....  
  
Zidet: ok see you all later.. I will come back very soon.... 


	10. Those Eyes

Zidet: ok it seems to have worked....  
  
Yami: which is, thank god...good!  
  
Celsius: you think so?  
  
Yami: maybe not for you....  
  
Zidet: anywho!! everybody did not come here to here you two bickering... now be quite so I can start the story.. ok?  
  
Yami: alright.. go ahead.  
  
Zidet: ok then... clears throat once again I am sorry for taking so long... it wasnt my fault ok?  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own any of the yugioh characters.... though I wish I did.. so..um....yah.....  
  
Pharaoh Yami watched Celsius with curious eyes. She looked so beatiful. Unlike any other girl in Egypt.. And now..She was all his. Now and forever. He would never let her go. She would remain behind these walls for the remainder of her life. No matter what happened. She would stay. And her returned innocence would go through him again and again, without fail. her brilliant tears she would shed on his chest. And her beatiful red hair would run over his body like a stream of liquid Fire.  
  
Kneeling next to her, he caressed the side of her face gently, looking into her sweet green eyes.  
  
"Celsius, Love... Whats wrong... are you in pain"? he asked leaning closer for a kiss. Celsius merely whimpered, trying to pull away. She hated it when he touched her. No matter if it were a simple brush against the cheek. She had never been touched that way before. And now it was ruined. She would never share the beginning feeling with her true love. In any case, she now would never find her love. She was now to stay here. And understood perfectly that she was going to be under close watch, being that she was the Pharaoh's tresure. Probably now valued even higher than any normal harem girl.  
  
"well my pet...? are you"? Yami asked again, staring deep into those emerald green eyes. Yami did indeed see pain in them. Though he wondered whether it be from the fall she had taken, or the pain of losing her freedom. Maybe both.  
  
Celsius looked up at him, her expression filled with melancholy.  
  
"yes I am in pain... Dont you see! I am saddened by this place. I want nothing more than to go home! I want to know who my family is! And I want to see...." she trailed off as Yami's lips curved into a frown. His eyes darkened with every word that came from Celsius's mouth.  
  
"Is that so my love? Well let me ask you this... where are they now?! Where is your family? Where are your friends?! Where is your past....? It seems to me Celsius dear, that they grew tired of you and abandoned you. Throw you into this world like a worthless doll"! he shouted, making the frightened girl shake.  
  
"this is what I believe, dear. I believe that I am showing sympathy for you! I and being here as your family! your master! someone who will keep you away from prying eyes that believe you are of Satanic birth! So know... I trust you will stop this nonsense and heal... so I can explore you more when you have".  
  
Celsius's eyes held back tears.  
  
"But... my memories tell me differently. They say they love me in these images."  
  
Yami stood up walking to the door, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
"silly fantasies... wishful thinking if you will". he replied shortly before leaving her to her thoughts. Celsius watched him go, not saying another word.  
  
'the day I find my family will be a happy one... Until then, I will stay with my mother of egypt. Isis.' Turning in her bed, Celsius fluffed her pillow up before closing her eyes, wanting nothing but sweet dreams to fill her mind.  
  
Meanwhile, in her room; Isis finished her tears, wiping them away slowly. Masika would not want her to cry. Not at time where she needed to comfort another. 'Celsius'  
  
Isis thougth it over so many times and each time found the same conclusion. 'Be there for her as a mother. Until she finds her home'. Isis sincerely wished Celsius the best of luck. But the problem was this. How was Celsius ever supposed to find her parents or her home, being stuck in here? Isis sighed thinking of Celsius's mysterious powers. What were they? And how did she get them? She supposed that finding the girls parents would no doubt answer that question. At least thats what she thought. And hoped for.But Thinking of Celsius brought Isis to thinking of her old friend Masika again. True, she may have been gone for a long time. But... she would always remember her last moment. Which wasnt even half the moment of true bliss. On any case, it was a moment that Isis wished to forget. But the Pharaoh had insisted that she watch, being another part of her punishment. So many times Isis has tried to drown out Masika's screams. Her screams of Pain and forgiveness.  
  
Isis sat up, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"forgiveness?! for what?! She didnt do anything! It wasnt her! It was...that man" she shouted, her voice going lower near the end. Just like Masika's... as death silenced her.  
  
"It wasnt her..fault... it wasnt"  
  
The Pharaoh sat high atop his throne staring down at the girls with dissapointment. Masika was glaring at the guards who held her before him. Isis merely looked to the ground. What..had just happened. It went by so fast. Her black hair shielded her eyes as the Pharaoh spoke.  
  
"well truly.. I thougth you girls had more sense then that. When I have trusted you both to roam the Palace at whatever time you please. I never in all my years would have guessed". Masika looked to Isis with somewhat of a smile. Her mouth opened silently giving a message to her. Isis was confused when she read the message from Masika's lips.  
  
"it will be alright.. I wont let anything happen to you..I promise" With that message said, Masika winked, smiling a bit more.  
  
The Pharaoh looked over the two again before speaking.  
  
"well? Do either of you have anything to say before I pass judgement? Anything at all"?  
  
Isis was silent. She had nothing to say. What could she say? He wouldnt believe a simple 'I didnt do it' excuse. But this, being at the most crucial time. That phrase was very true and pure. More so than any of the Palace's treasure's. More so..than any of the Pharaohs rulings. It was done. Closing her eyes, Isis resisted the urge to scream at them all. Scream at them for being so blind. But she knew it would do absolutely nothing. So instead she let the last bit of her tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I have something to say! Pharaoh please hear me out"! Masika cried out. Isis looked up seeing Masika fall to the ground, with a serious expression on her face.  
  
The Pharaoh merely nodded waiting for her response. Masika took in a breath looking back to Isis one last time before continuing. Isis seeing that look in her friends eyes, slowly began to shake her head.  
  
"no....no..dont" she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"My Pharaoh.. Isis..... did not steal the gem.. She merely went with me to sell the gem.. because she thought of it as a simple walk through town. Like we always do. But this time... My intentions were different. I wanted to get rid of the gem I has stolen from you. So I went to that storeowner.... and..I am sure you have been informed about the rest. I dont want an innocent soul lost because of my mistakes. I beg of you Pharaoh... let her be free from this punishment. For she had nothing to do with it". Masika kneeled in respect, pleading to the Gods of Egypt for success.  
  
All was silent as the Pharaoh closed his eyes in deep thought. The guards tightned their grip in Isis holding her up. Her knee's locked up, and her voice was gone. Degraded to a mere whisper.  
  
"no.....Masika....no...dont do this...let wth you...Dont go alone..." Her words were never heard though as the Pharaoh spoke.  
  
"very well Masika. I see that your guilt has infected your mind and heart. Your punishment is death, mummified alive. And though you say Isis had nothing to do with it. She still walked the same path you did. though it may seem less harsh. Her punishment is to watch. Watch your death.. And may it be engraved in your mind and your very soul Isis. It will, as I believe make you a sronger person." He stated, standing up.  
  
"Masika's death will be brought to her immediatly.Isis. Take this as a warning." he said looking to her before leading the way to the chamber.  
  
Isis's voice was completely silent as the guards pulled her along. Isis legs did not work either as they pulled her through the door. Finally seeing her shock in motion, the guards picked her up carrying her to the designated area. Where that memory would take place and forever live in her shattered heart.  
  
Opening her eyes, Isis pulled herself away from the past, and into the present. She didnt want to see it again. She never wanted to.  
  
"I wont accept it. I will never accept it!" Isis stood up walking to the door and putting one hand on the doorknob.  
  
"But then....Why do those eyes I see from Celsius remind me of that horrible night"?  
  
Zidet: well what do you think?  
  
Yami: that was horrible! I was barely in it!  
  
Celsius: GOOD!  
  
Zidet: hush.... so reveiews please!?  
  
Yami: yes...or she wont wrie more sobs 


	11. Let me Breath

Zidet: sorry I have taken so long to write more.. kinda busy .. laughs

Yami: yeah..you should be..

Celsius: well I was wondering... can I be free now....?

Zidet" um.. how about no?

Celsius: (cries)

Zidet: aw come on.. things will work out better for you this chapter.... I think..well maybe...

Yami: what?! no way!

Zidet: I'm the author! I'm going to say when I can make it better or worse..

Yami: yah.? its worse.

Zidet:...... but...ok..sorry Celsius..

Disclaimer- I do not own any yugioh characters but so far I own Celsius and Isis' friend.

Yami:now thats just wrong...

Zidet: huh? what?

Yami: (chuckles) heh, own them...

Zidet: oh shut up so I can start.

Celsius opened her eyes lightly, looking around. She was still laying in the bed that Yami had left her in. Her red hair cascaded gently down her back as she rose up from the pillow. Her eyes closed not wanting to think of the future. Instead, she decided to see if her body was stable enough to walk.

" I might as well try.. "

Slowly she lifted the covers from herself as she put her feet on the ground. Her legs shook lightly as she whimpered standing up. Celsius didn't know how long she would be able to though.

Looking around, she let out a loud sigh hoping the Pharaoh would not come in here. She had no idea how long she has been sleeping, so she didn't know when he would be expected. Taking in a deep breath once more, feeling her body ache. She wondered when it would heal. When she would heal. Her soul. Her heart. Her past.

Celsius whimpered of the pain inside her body. She had taken a long fall. She was suprised she was even alive. Or at least able to move. She though for sure that would mean death or paraylasis. But here she was, walking around.

"Maybe some fresh air would be nice." she announced softly, walking to the balconey of the hospital inside the palace. It was quite a sight from all the way up here.

And yet, Celsius wondered why there were no nurses present. Perhaps they thought she was was far to injured to be trying an escape. And all in all truth, they were absolutely correct. She didn't have the strength to do anything. No matter how badly she wanted to leave; she couldnt leave in this state. She was sore all over. And another jump down would probably end up in tradgedy.

As she looked over the the town, her heart sank as her feelings of leaving this kingdom seemed highly unlikely. Past this kingdom was nothing but desert. And it was extremely hot outside, How would she ever escape?

"chances are.. I wont.. And I wil never see my family again. If I ever had one that wanted me. But...they had to.. I feel it in my heart."

She put one hand to her chest , trembling still. Just from standing she felt extremely weak. Her eyes were beginning to blur as she felt dizzy as she heard a voice behind her.

"goodness! Miss Celsius! what are you doing?! you should not be standing!" the voice sounded panicked as Celsius turned around feeling faint. The voice belonged to a young egyptian nurse who looked very frightened as she rushed forward catching the red head in her arms as she began to fall to the floor. Her brown eyes looked extremely worried as she led her back to bed.

"Miss Celsius, the Pharaoh would not approve of you straining yourself as you are. you should continue to rest. Else the Pharaoh wil be very angry.Please miss." The nurse layed the girl down in the bed and covered her with blankets. Celsius looked up her vision still hazy as she tried to speak.

"w-wait... I -I was... just.." she trailed off feeling her voice lock up. Her eyes closed, though she wasn't sleeping. She heard the nurse's voice ,though it was also fading. Everything was fading. Guess it wasn't the best time to move her muscles around.But Before she fell asleep in to the darkness she heard one last voice. But... she didnt know who it belonged to.. But it didnt sound familiar. And that frightened her.

Isis struggled to keep the memory away. She did not want to see it. Ever again. But what the Pharaoh said was true. It was engraved in her very soul. It had never gone away. It had never healed.. and probably never would. But that didn't mean she had to forever see it.Not in her dreams.Not like this.

Whether to take this as a good or bad thing; Isis heard loud noises coming from the Hospital area. First screaming ,which moved to large items being knocked over. The screaming sounded like the voice of Lilly, the assistant nurse. Isis shot up from her bed thrusting the door open and racing up the stairway.

'what was going on?!' she thought in her head as she passed by very alarmed servants. Shr truly hoped Celsius wasn't attempting another escape. The Pharaoh wouldn't allow this one to be taken lightly. Not after she had begged him last time to forgive her.

Her thoughts of Celsius escaping were quickly dismissed as the sound of a nearby window was shattered. With the redheads current health problem..she wouldnt be able to do such a thing. But then again, the whole idea of it was silly from the very beginning. Why was there screaming? Celsius wouldnt hurt anyone either. She couldn't. And she wouldn't. Isis knew this.

Isis ran into the hospital wing immediatly gasping seeing one ogf the windows broken and shattered to pieces. Expensive vases had been knocked over, and sheets were pulled all over the room. The assistant nurse layed in the corner her arms tied behind her back as she shook in fear. Isis rushed up to her kneeling down and examining the room in the process.

"are you alright?! what happened in here!? And where...where is she? Where is Celsius?! tell me!?" she cried out looking straight into her eyes with panic. The assistant nurse just trembled muttering a few words.

"I'm...sorry...I ...he..took her..he..." She muttered lightly. Isis's breathing became rapid as she scanned the room.

" who?! who dammit?! tell me!" she said shaking her a little. The nurse continued shaking, not answering.

Isis stood up, hearing the Pharaoh's voice.

"Isis! what happened here!? where is she?! he asked his voice stern and loud. Isis looked back at him with sad eyes. For once.. not knowing how to tell him. She didnt know what to say. And she didnt know how..

"Pharaoh...." she trailed off looking back to the nurse with a pained expression.

'another one......gone..now..just like Masika... but Masika..is gone forever.But...will Celsius be too? Forever....


	12. When you Loved me

Zidet: Time for another chapter, right?

Celsius: oh yeah... um. what happened to me?

Zidet: I dont know...

Yami: yes you do, you little worm! Bring her back!

Zidet: this is quite a twist (laughs)

Celsius: Twist?

Zidet: yes.. But lets not leave everyone in suspense. Lets get started, alright?

Both: yah.. whatever.

Disclaimer- I dont own any Yugioh characters. But I do own Masika and Celsius. Now lets start.

Celsius's eyes opened slightly as she looked around. The room was dim with candles lit around the room. In the corners lay sparkiling treasures. Gold pieces and such. A bookcase stood at the far edge, filled with books. On what ,she didn't know. It was far to dark to see. Her eyes were just beginning to adjust. Celsius whimpered as she felt that her whole body was sore. She couldn't move either. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs tied tightly together.

"ouch... hello? Is anybody here? hello"? she called out weakly, though deep down she knew she didn't really want to know who had taken her. Obviously being tied up was not part of a rescue mission. But still, at least she should be aware of what she was up against.

Celsius's mind began to wander to another time. What time it was, she didn't know. But it was.. peaceful. And she wanted to keep her thoughts there. She found herself closing her eyes seeing a distant memory.

"It will be alright, Celsius. Just rest and sleep. Let me take care of everything. Just close your eyes. Don't cry." a voice sounded through her head. She didn't know who it was. She couldn't place the voice. But it was someone she loved. Someone who cared very much for her. But the next voice alarmed her as she still kept her eyes closed.

"Sir.. only a few moments left. We need to take her now. Or else.. she will be.." the voice stopped for a moment, sounding a bit desperate.

"Look.. we can all make it out on time! If we just try! You know we can! Why don't we just-

"Its to later for us Esther. You of all people know that. But Celsius. She can be free. One day. If she tries hard enough. It..will be hard. But.. she can get another chance. She really can. But.. I know.. we have come to our time. I just wish I could watch her. Watch her two lives go by. especially the second. Thats when she will be free. But until that time." the voice was quite for a moment. Celsius could hear the reluctance in his voice. She could almost feel the pain in his heart as he spoke. Feel his soul being ripped away by the words he spoke.

"It doesnt matter.. I need not dwell on this.I just.. Celsius. I love you so very much. Always remember that ok? I will always love you." the voice faded leaving the red haired girl in tears as she reached out her hand in her memory. wanting to as well in reality. But that proved to be impossible at the moment

"come back. please.. come back. I want to stay with you. Let me.. die with you. Let me be where you are." she begged as the sacred tears fell down her face.

"please dont go. Let me.. stay with you." she whispered, choking on her sobs as her head went down in defeat, hearing the voice fade completely. It was gone. Celsius cried harder wishing to go where those who had spoken had gone... To heaven. She wanted to be there.She didn't want to be here in this world. She wanted someone to love her. And God.. he would love her.

" why are you crying you stupid girl? I didn't do anything to you. Stop the tears"!

Celsius looked up, startled by the sudden voice. It sounded so harsh and cruel. She looked to the figure that walked out of the darkness and stared at her with a hard gaze.

"w-who.. are you"? she asked, beginning to shake with fear. The figure chuckled slowly as he walked around the bed she layed on. His eyes were narrow and his expression showed anger and hate.

"shut up! I will be asking the questions! You should be grateful I took you away from that corrupted Pharaoh. He certaintly has changed. But of course. I knew he would end up being like his cold Father." Celsius listened intently moving the ropes on her hands uncomfortably. For a moment, she could have sworn his eyes looked sad. Like that of a helpless child. Someone who was all alone. Like her. The man looked back at her scowling.

"what the- what are you staring at!? Keep your head down"! He shouted, his facial expression changing instantly. Celsius looked down quickly, more tears buliding up.

The man stood up, getting aggrivated.

"arrrrrgh! what are you crying for!? You have no reason to! I am not hurting you!" he shouted, looking down at her, with curiousity. Celsius whimpered more, still sniffling.

"Because your yelling at me. And I don't like being yelled at." she explained with a soft sincere tone. The figure looked suprised at the explanation. His eyes closed as he began to speak to her.

"yelling at you? Thats not a reason to cry.. stop being a baby and toughen up." he replied shortly, crossing his arms, walking away from her. With his back turned to her, he heard the redhead ask a seemingly important question.

"Did you take me away.. so you can do the same thing to me. Like the Pharaoh? If you are.. can you please just hurry and do it. Its hurts alot you see. And I just want to feel at peace for the remaining time being here. You are probably going to kill me. So would you please?" She kept her head down the entire time, as tears fell to the ground like a soft rain.

"Please. I am begging you. I won't scream or anything. Juts let me have my peace afterwards please?" Her voice was so soft and pleading. It almost made the man feel bad for bringing her here. Turning back around, he walked up to her, to only see that she had her head down completely in silent pain. She was just waiting for him to rip her clothes off, which proved to not be much but a simple hospital gown that was thin and soft. Her eyes stayed close as she waited for the sound and feel of her clothes being torn away. But as seconds passed she felt nothing. Nothing but a hand on her head as it went through her hair and patted it. She could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Her eyes opened slowly, to see him right in front of her, looking away but still patting her head. His face looked a bit sad as he continued. She kept her head down , as her red hair was ruffled lightly. It actually felt very good. She had not felt this from anyone before. Not that she could remember. But she did wish very dearly that she could feel this comfort more often. But who would truly do this for her. Maybe Isis. But.. she was always far to busy. Besides, that meant going back to the Pharaoh's palace. And that was something she did not want to do. She never wanted to see him again. Never....

"There... now stop crying. I am not going to do any of that to you. I am not that disrespectful. So no more of those silly tears. Although they could be.." he paused looking down at her as she looked up at him with the most innocent look ever. It almost made him want to hug her to death. But he quickly pulled away, not believing that thought had actually gone through his head. He quickly shook it off.

"anyways.. My name if Bakura.. Akifa as well. But you call me Bakura understood"? he stated, taking his hand from her head and walking back into the shadows.

"Now go to sleep..alright?" his voice faded as so many others had. Celsius sighed as she put her head down again and layed on the bed, closing her eyes, almost immediatly falling asleep. But before she did, that same voice she had heard before rang through her mind once more.

" I will always love you.. Celsius."

Pharaoh Yami looked to Isis as she looked away, unsure of what to tell him. Was this her fault again? Like Masika? What if Celsius was never found? She would be no diferent from Masika. But.. Masika's death was permantly marked in her mind. She didn't want the thought of Celsius being taken away. She didnt want it to be her fault. She couldn't bare to be have that stay in her heart for her remaining life.That was something she would not allow. Not another loss. Not one more.

"Isis! answer now! Or face punsihment!" Yami shouted walking closer to her. Isis held her breath before swallowing hard and speaking.

"My Pharaoh.. Celsius was kidanpped as you can see. I myself have just come in here.. and the assistant nurse was appparently no match for the kidnapper. So I wil go out to search for her immediatly. With your permission of course."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he turned away from her.

"see that you do find her.or else Isis, you will share the same fate that your friend did long ago by my father." and with those final words, he was gone. Leaving a teary eyes Isis, who immediatly began to recall the other half of the horrible memory. She whimpered closing her eyes, as the memory played back. In her mind.. and in her heart.

Zidet: wheeeee you like it?

Yami: no.. I was barely in it!

Celsius: thank god..

Zidet: (sigh) uh huh.. whatever.. anyways.. um hi everyone. I do hope you like it! keep reading and reviewing please... it makes me happy.

Yami: really?! oh good! then dont review ! dont review!

Zidet:(slaps) aw shut up!! thats mean! (smiles) um..yes please do...byeeee


	13. May it be engraved Forever

Zidet: alrighty.. on with this chapter!

Yami: arent you going to talk alot..until we tell you to shut up?

Zidet: well..no..

Yami: aw why? I was rather fond of it..

Zidet: really?! well I could tell you the time I-

Yami: I am not that fond.... just write more..

Zidet: aww gee.... fine.

Disclaimer- I once again dont own yugioh characters..besides-

Yami: ok ok..we know..shut up and go..

Zidet: my arent we impatient.? (sigh) fine..

'Masika.. dont leave me all alone. It wasnt your fault. Let me come with you... Let me.. die with you.' Isis's thoughts raced through her as the memory played in her mind, making her cringe. She could still see her dying friends eyes as they placed the punishment on her with no remorse. Tears welled up in Isis's eyes in reality and in the memory. She couldnt bare to watch this over and over. Would it never stop? Would it ever dissapear?

"Miss Isis.. please speak. Whats the matter? I know you are shocked with the dissaperance of that girl but.. we must make haste". The nurse behind her muttered softly. But Isis didn't hear anything. How could she. Once again she was being tortured with the same images that had haunted her for years now. All the screaming. And the crying. It was enough to tear someone apart from the inside out. She didnt know how much longer she could stand to watch. It seemed that with the time passing, the memory did not grow weaker. But grew only stronger. And if that were the case, Isis didn't know if she could allow herself to remain here in this living world for much longer. The pain hurt, in her chest and in her heart. It felt like someone was holding her soul and her heart. Crushing it with an iron fist. This pain. It was like a cruel master who enjoyed seeing her struggle. Enjoyed seeing her cry in her own misery. Something she would always believe to be her fault. Now. and forever.

"Masika... Forgive me" Isis crumpled to the floor bursting in tears seeing her friends death. The beginning. the very first of the pain.

The image was something out of a nightmare. Something so terrible, that even a childs thought would drift to suicide.

"Isis... forget all of this. You can't blame yourself. I have chosen to go without you. Please be happy. ok"? Masika whispered slowly trying to smile some as the guards threw her to the ground roughly. Masika's eyes were closed as she cried out laying still, and curling up in a small ball. The guards laughed a bit pulling her up by her hair and pushing her against a wall, making a tear go down her face.

"well you little thief. at least you wont have to go through the trouble of living anymore afterwards. Just think of this as an excercise for when the gods rip apart your soul. Then I am sure you will pray to come back here. This will then seem like nothing." one guard exclaimed, with a slight smirk.

"but while your here. Lets have a little fun. we arent interested in toying around with a mummy. which very soon you will become. a lifeless corpse. Like this one!" The guard pushed Masika to a corner , making her land ontop of a lifeless body. It was fairly new, and they had not put it inside anything yet. The frightened girl cried out , quickly scrambling away as Isis watched in horror, still being held by the two guards who showed no emotion at all. She quickly turned her head away as the the other two guards lifted Masika up , dragging her to the center of the room, with smiling faces. Masika cried out again as they pulled her by her legs letting her hit the hard, bumpy ground.

"well now.. it seems that to turn you into a mummy. we have to remove your clothes. But dont worry. We arent interested in doing anything to you. Its all just part of the long process. when you are alive that is. Usually nobody knows what happens to them. They are already being sent on the way. But you... you will live through every long second of it. And it will be slow. very slow Masika. So say your prayers now..." He trailed off as he pulled her up to him, slapping her hard across the face.

"this will teach you to mess with the Pharaoh's jewels. Now we will make sure you dont get to touch them ever again..." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her up firmly by her neck. Isis watched still, her hands shaking violently as they covered her mouth from screaming. She whimpered seeing Masika look over to her trying to show a smile. Her eyes bore into her. Those soft sweet eyes. Eyes that showed that her heart would never hurt anyone. Much less steal. Why? Why couldn't anyone see that sincerity. But if they did.. would they care? would they give a second glance? As far as Isis could tell, they didnt want to. They wanted to see tears. So many tears. when did this world look for pain? Did nobody but herself want to be at peace?

"stop closing your eyes! and watch! or else you will suffer the same fate! I advise you to stop being a crybaby and keep your eyes on your friend. Besides Isis.... I think your the only thing that that little thief will want to look at before she goes to the other world.. if there is one for her". a guard snapped at her nudging her roughly, making her look over to her friend, which immediatly she wished that she didn't.

In the present, Celsius sat on the bed, looking around a bit more as her eyes glimmered, seeing a flash of a woman being thrown to the floor. Without warning, a small tear fell down her face. It was strange. She didn't know why though. It didn't make sense. She had no idea who that woman was. Why would she express such sudden emotion at a small glimpse of something she didn't understand what it was.

"why are you trembling like that? I havent done anything to you. Dont tell me you are that...whats it called? Homesick? don't tell me you miss that corrupted Pharaoh"?

Celsius quickly looked over to the figure that was entering. Bakura. She smiles lightly, for some reason feeling safe around him. She couldn't figure out why. How could she find security in a man who had practically kidnapped her.. But what bothered her more, was that she truly did not mind. But then again, wouldn't any girl want to be away from a world where she as only used as a a tool for pleasure. At least thats what she believed.

Shaking her head faintly she looked over to him.

"tell me please.. is Bakura your real name... you seemed to mention that you had another or something but I-

"Its Akifa... alright? dont ask any more questions...understood? Just be silent". he snapped out crossing his arms and looking away from her. His eyes were cold and narrow as Celsius eyed him for a few moments. He was very handsome in her opinion. But now was not the time for romance. This was her oppurtunity to find her real home. Her parents... if they were still out there.

"Akifa... thats a nice name... if you dont mind me saying." she looked away, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. Why did she keep doing this? what was wrong with her?

Celsius began to shake more. But it wasnt becasue she was scared. She was just.. nervous around him. Seeing Akifa cross his arms from a distance, she could tell he was quite stubborn and did not wish to be asked questions. But the redhead knew she had to ask once more. To see the real reason he had brought her here.

"um, if you dont mind me asking..once more.. Why did you bring me here. Won't you please tell me"? Her eyes seemed pleading as she looked up at him as her hair stayed to one side over her shoulder. Her arms rested on the bed now, but still shook as she waited for his answer.

Akifa looked away, his arms still crossed as he rolled his eyes. He leaned slowly against a wall still not looking over to her. His eyes closed as he began to speak. Though what came out of his mouth made Celsius's heart sink.

" I brought you here because I had heard about you coming to the palace. News about you had spread quickly. Besides you were in town werent you"? he took one glance at her seeing her nod before he continued.

"well then... I knew the Pharaoh had picked his.. pleasure slave to have for awhile. And I overheard the people talking about a strange girl with red flaming hair. Though I was expecting it to be icy blue". He chuckled lightly to himself as he kept his eyes closed still.

"anyways, I knew that the Pharaoh was obsessed with you by now. And knowing how much that he had though of you as a rare item. I decided to take a look at you myself... and so.. now that I have, I will send a message to the Pharaoh that I have you. But.. you wont be going back of course, until I get a fair price for you. And then you are on your own".

Celsius quickly looked away as sparkling tears escaped her eyes again. how she hated crying now. Tears were not supposed to be a daily thing to have. She began to shake more as her hands wrapped around herself, her red hair falling over her facemaking it stick to her face as her tears streamed down the side of her face.

"....No....No....No!" she screamed as loud as she could still keeping her arms around her trying to comfort herself. She suddenly felt cold all over as her eyes glimmered a faint gold color. An aura formed around her that was turning as bright as her eyes did. That same strange light. Though in her head she knew that the last time was fairly different. Her tears still fell as Akifa opened his eyes quickly. His facial expression didn't seem worried at all as he stepped toward her.

"Celsius.. throwing temper tantrums arent going to get you what you want. So I suggest you stop right now before I have to restrain you again. and believe me .. I know how!" His voice was stern as Celsius looked over at him with a pained expression.

" you let me go right now! I want to find my family! right now!" her own voice was shaky , yet angry. Her eyes narrowed as the aura around her brightned. Her hair flew up as her eyes glowed more, though her body continued to shake. Akifa walked slowly over to her , grinning.

"you really dont believe me do you? I will warn you about one thing girl. When you are with me you obey! do you understand?! now lower that power of yours right now before I have to do it myself"! he shouted out to her still seeing the aura around her.

Celsius looked over at him , wondering if maybe perhaps he was telling the truth. What would he do to her is she didn't?

Her question was quickly answered as Akifa lifted up a strange gold item.. it looked like of the itesm that..one of the preists had. Her eyes widened as she knew how much those could damage her energy. But.. that was with all of them. wasn't it? Either way she didnt feel like getting taken down with any of them. She didn't want to chance her level of power that ran through her right now.

"how..did you..get that..?" she asked still cringing as the power coursed through her. Akifa's smile grew wider as he walked even closer to her now.

"Now now Celsius.. I told you I hated questions. Now do as I say.. And I won't use this on you." he said with a cold tone, as his eyes narrowed more. Celsuis panicked as she finally realized she didn't know how to. She quickly shook her head as she trembled.

"no..no.. I dont know how to Akifa! please...I am telling you the truth." her eyes looked at him with true sadness and sincerity. The aura grew even brightter as Akifa listed up the golden item.

"Well girl .. you better learn quickly. I am losing my patience.." the item in his hand began to glow faintly as he glared at her with his cold eyes.

"and you better learn.. right now."

Zidet: how was it.. I think it sucked..anyways..please tell me you guys have idea's.. I am getting writers block..(sigh)

Yami: yes give her some..so she can stop complaining....

Zidet yes..please do...


	14. Tears of Rebirth

Zidet: ok ok I am sorry for taking so long.. I havent really had any time to write this..please say you guys still care..you see ..now ..only now I know what I am actually doing (laughs a little)

Celsius: what?! you haven't known?!

Zidet:.......well.....erm...no..

Yami: I already knew that...

Zidet: (sweatdrop) it was not my fault...

Celsius: ...sure.....now we really are doomed...

Yami:no...you are doomed

Akifa: shut up and start the bloody story!

(silence)

Zidet: ok ok.......here I go!! I hope you all like! the beginning of where I actually know what I am doing!

Akifa grinned over at her, as the Millenium Ring brightened. He started over to her, one slow step at a time.

"Celsius.. come on.. calm down . If you dont I cannot guarantee your safety" His voice was calm yet dark as her reached one hand out caressing the side of her face gently.

Celsius sniffled, her hair waving around her face as her eyes closed, the aura atill giving off the bright sensation of power. She had trouble thinking on how he got that.

"Why? How could you do this to me? You yourself know how the Pharoah is now. He has obviously gone mad. I am sure you know that. And I am not even from here..and here...wherever this may be." Her voice was getting softer as her power decreased, her body beginnning to lower to the ground.

"All of these.. these people. They all see through eyes of black and white. They see me as either a curse or a blessing. But I .. I know I am neither. I am just a girl. A lost girl. I don't even know where I come from. And I just want to know where I am from. And I just want to know who I am. Where are my parents? and who are they"? another sparkling tear went down her face, hitting the floor.

Akifa gasped slightly eyeing the tear which seemed to emit a strange golden light as it hit the ground. The floors old age seemed to pass through a time of renewal as it began to sparkle again as if it was just put down..

"Nobody even cares... Only one person here has shown any concern for me. And I would have to say that would be Isis! She is the only one..that showed any kind of feeling. Kind of like an old friend. Almost like a Mother. It almost feels like she is trying to return a favor." Celsius continued ,the aura around her fading a little more as she spoke. Her feet lowered to the almost new soil.

Akifa halted his power immediatly as he backed up.

"this..does not make any sense. what are you..? who are you"? His own voice was shaky as he stood perfectly still, reaching one hand to the side of her face again.

"wait..rebirth. Tears of rebirth.. the very essence of your soul. Masika." He sighed tracing her tears with his fingers.

Celsius tilted her head a little, confusion and pain marked on her face.

"what? Masika..? no, no. What are you talking about? I am Celsius."

Akifa drew back his hand quickly feeling the wetness of the tear on his hand. His eyes went back to her as he watched the aura fade to nothing. Celsius went to the ground falling on her knee's and crying out in pain Her locks of hair went over her shoulders as she winced gritting her teeth.

"you are still in pain from trying to escape from the Pharoah aren't you? That fall you took was no light one".

Celsius just nodded as she kept her eyes to the ground which now almost sparkled with a strange light. She sniffled as Akifa kneeled down beside her not knowing what words should be spoken at this rather strange moment.

"was..was this why I was sent away? Sent away from them"? her voice shook as she stared through him, frightening images running through her mind

Akifa wanted to hold her in his arms, for he knew what soul inhabited that body. And along time ago his heart ached for it.

Celsius let out a small laugh, the glimmering tears still falling down her face and dropping off of her chin.

"Nobody in this world cares about me. All they care about.. All they want is my pain!" she screamed out as she struggled to stand, failing and falling back to the ground. Akifa watched sadly, still a bit confused on the reason why his love did not go to the afterlife.

"Masika..? erm.. Celsius.. I never wanted to see you cry. I always.....wanted to see you smile. If I had the power to take it away. I would..But its so hard.To understand whats happening. I already know..what you were .. I saw it in your eyes just now..but." his eyes lowered sadly

"It scares me for some reason...because..for all these years I wanted nothing more than to see you again. I ..have been so bitter.. and angry." he looked back up at her , his hands shaking.

"you were the only one that took it away. I hated everyone after what happened to my village. But then..then you came along. And as I looked into your eyes when you glanced back at me. The pain. it was gone. Even for just a moment. It made me get the feeling that everything was going to be ok. And when you gave me that feeling. I did something that I never thought could ever happen to a bitter soul just as mine. I fell in love with you." He glared suddenly taking Celsius hands in his.

"But then after I felt my hate and anger diminish..those bastards took you away from me! They took you away just like they took away my family!" he gripped her hands tightly making her whine a little.

"that night after all was said and done , I killed that man that had caused you to die. I showed no remorse. I hated them all. But even that didnt help. I would never care for anyone ever again..ever." He let go of her hands as Celsius looked to the ground, her face blank of any emotion.

"Masika? was that my name?" she asked softly , not even bothering to look up.

Akifa nodded slowly , his eyes filled with matching pain of Celsius's.

"Yes.. or at least that's what it used to be. But you are Celsius now. You are different. Though your eyes have already showed me what you were before. Isis's best friend and my only love.

Outside of Akifa's hiding area an egyptian soldier peered through listening to the two's conversations and grinning a bit.

"The Pharaoh will love to hear this. I will probably be rewarded for finding the Palaces's most exotic pleasure slave." He nodded a bit to himself admiring her beauty. Beatiful Celsius....

"Its a shame the Pharoah gets to have her.I am sure a girl like that would give anyone the highest amount of pleasure possible." he whispered taking a step back from the area he was listening at, his grin growing wider.

"there now ..Masika..cherish your time now with your Tomb robber Akifa.Because soon you will be back in the arms of your Pharaoh."

He carefully snuck of, leaving the two with their painful memories.

Celsius sat on the ground, shaking her head a little sniffling.

"If..if what you say is true.. Then I could never again have a place in your heart by the way I am now. You should know that." she whispered feeling her power fade completely, as a silence fell between them after.

Isis's eyes snapped open, looking around the room quickly. The faces blew away from her mind like a soft wind as she took a glance around the nurses room. She had found that she was curled against the wall, hugging her knee's. Her legs were shaky as she stood up, almost falling back down at her sudden movement.

"Dear Isis...you have been laying there like that for so long lost in thought. You..you were thinking of your best friend. Masika..were you not?" a nurse called out going over to her, her eyes filled with concern.

Isis looked over a bit suprised at the quick response of her getting up. She realized it was one of the older nurses as she gazed into the woman's old brown eyes. She looked down and walked a bit past her and clenching her fists hearing that name.

"...yes.. I was. I miss her so much. I want to cry when I think of what happened. I cant erase it from my mind. I just cannot. And though I try so hard. Every night those images.those nightmares come to haunt me and make me want to die. Did I fail..? Was I supposed to die with her.. is that what she wanted..?" Her voice was so shaky as she spoke her fingers tracing the design of her millenium necklace.

The nurse walked over to her putting her arms around her securely making Isis cry more tears rolling down her face.

" why did it have to be that way?! She was so scared and in so much pain... I will never forgive him for what he did to her! " she screamed out shaking with fear as the images began to spill back over her mind like fire. She held onto the nurse tightly afraid again as she kept her eyes open knowing that if she closed them, the images would be more violent. But she still saw them making more tears fall freely.

"there now Isis. its alright. dont cry. You did nothing wrong. it will be ok." the nurse whispered in her ear slowly letting the words sink into Isis's mind trying to calm her. Her body was shaking though still as she went to her knee's again the nurse going down beside her placing one hand to the back of her head and letting her lay her head down on her lap.

"Masika.. I want to see her. I hate the Pharaoh for doing that. I hate him..." she muttered silently narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists.

The nurse just nodded and rubbed her back gently sighing and praying for Masika and Isis both as the wind blew inside the room drying Isis's tears.

_'Its alright Isis..dont cry.please dont cry..' _A voice whispered to her. But is was not the old nurse. it was far younger sounding. But she did not want to let herself believe that it was who she truly wanted to hear. It would hurt knowing that deep down she knew it was just her imagination. Yet......it was so clear. It calmed her soul, but terrified her heart.

"Its all my fault.. you werent so supposed to die..you werent supposed to...die.." Her eyes closed as the wind stilled leaving the room as Isis drifted to sleep the nurse smiling as she felt the mysterious wind depart calmly.

"thank you Masika...or rather I shoud be saying Celsius.. now..if only Isis can open her eyes and see what and who you are...."

Zidet: alrighty.. (slinks back hoping to avoid getting pummeled by angry people.) I am done for now...dont hurt me..arrgh chapters never come out as I want the to...(is sorry)

Akifa: (snickers)

Zidet: look on the bright side...you all can always e mail me if I stop again (laughs nervously) well now..ummm I have another story to get to right now..so I hope I made this chapter good enough.. I tried..( grins) I wrote it in school risking my ...well risking something. so feel loved..feel very loved... (runs and hides) so um yeah..you all are free to bother me on email or yahoo if I stop..ok..um bye?


	15. Dreaming about you and me

Zidet: ok. I know I have been taking a long time to update.. just that I was in the hospital again for depression..cursed people need to leave me alone.. (sigh)

Yami: hey, face it..you need help..

Zidet: (grumbles) so do you in this story...

Yami:...............................

Zidet: anyways, let us continue the story, alright. remember.. I will never leave this story.. so please keep reading. oh..and um..later on in this chapter... there will be a song..like a chapter with part songfic... its called 'dreaming of you' by Selena.. I love that song! oh and..this is the last chappy of this story..for now..there will be a second half..be sure to look for it..

At the hideout of the infamous tombrobber, Celsius and Akifa sat still in a long reigning silence. Both had no idea what he or she should say. What was there to say? They still love eachother? Hardly.. that was impossible now. And both still had their doubts about it anyway.

Celsius sat in the bed, her locks of red hair pouring over her face silently as she kept her head down. Her heart was racing along with her thoughts. She had no idea what she should do? At first she merely believed she had hit her head pretty hard during a travel with her family and had got separated. But now it was starting to seem like much more was to it.

"The very essense....I don't understand. Why? If I was Masika, as you say.. then why wouldn't I just go to the other world and pass on. That is your people's beliefs am I right"? Celsius finally questioned, breaking the long silence between them.

Akifa looked over, sighing and turning away walking farther away from her. It was painful to be near her. Even is she wasn't Masika. Their eyes were so alike. They were so sweet. But held a core of determination and wisdom in them. He didn't know how else to describe it to himself. That's the impression he got when he looked into her eye's and Masika's. It was so strange. And it didn't make sense at all to him.

"I..dont understand myself. All I know is that...you..were somehow..at least I believe so. You are another form of Masika.. different body. But still kinda the same soul. Do you understand"?

Celsius looked down at her hands and sighed. This all couldn't be true. She couldn't remember anything about that past life of her's.. or did she?

Another image ran through her mind, causing her to hold her head in pain.

"a...girl.. she is in pain..she..was..in pain.." Celsius layed her head on the bed curling up as Akifa ran over by her side. She whispered it over and over as she shook more violently. She knew that these images went through her mind ever so often, but she never payed them much attention. At least she never tried to. But now..now it forcing her to see this all. To feel the pain that that girl was in. And it hurt terribly.

"Its..Masika.. she was in..terrible pain.. I.. am pain! It hurts.so badly...make it stop..please" she begged as she reached for Akifa's hand holding onto it tightly as another sparkling tear went down her face showing the same powerful shine as before.Her eyes shut tightly but quickly snapped back open

"no more! I dont want to see this anymore! I don't want to feel this! It isn't fair!" she screamed louder as a burst of light erupted in the entire area.

Akifa closed his eyes as he backed away accidently letting go of her hand. He covered his face from the brightness.

"This can't be her power..its not the same..it's similiar but it..its just..." he trailed off going to his knee's hiding from the immense light that blanketed the room.

At the Palace, Isis glanced out the window quickly, stopping all that she was doing.

"what..is that...that can't it be..?" she quickly turned seeing the Pharaoh come in with a stern glare. His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window, a smirk showing slightly on his lips.

"it looks like my Angel has revealed herself. Not that I didn't know where she was anyway. One of my guards found her. And to think I was just getting ready to leave anyway. I suppose one way or another I would have her. It is her's and mine's Destiny to be together".

Isis turned away, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.She really wanted to say something. Although he was Pharaoh.. he had no right to keep a girl away from wherever she was trying to go.

"You have no right to keep her prisoner!" she finally shouted. Although she immediatly regretted it, it felt good just to say those words to him. Though she knew her feelings would be cut short quickly.

Yami looked over to her slowly with a confused yet angry glare.

"what did you say, Isis.."? his voice was calm but held so much hatred as he took a step toward her.

Isis looked down still taking a few glances over to where the bright light was at. Her body shook as she looked up at him a defiant expression on her face.

"I said...you have no right! Pharaoh! why are you doing this?! you used to be so sweet and caring! you have changed so much! And we all hate it! I hate it! I am beginning to hate you now! Its not fair"! she screamed closing her eyes before a few tears sparkled out.

It was silent as Yami put his head down and sighed.

"Isis...I am sorry you all don't like how I am now..but....get used to it!" he slapped her quickly across the face making her fall backward and onto the floor. Her hair flew back behind her going over her shoulder as her dress went up a little making her wince.

Yami smirked and walked to the door seeing his guards nearby.

"keep this attitude up and Celsius won't be the only prized pleasure slave in my Palace, Isis... I mean it!" he laughed softly before exiting the room, leaving a very shook up Isis.

"My Pharoah..what have you become..?"

The light grew only brighter as it was seemingly close to ending. Akifa still kept his eyes closed as he got up, taking a few clumbsy steps toward the light where Celsius was at as well.

"Celsius..please calm down.you..you'll give away where we are! please stop"! he heard himself begging as he took a few more steps.

The light began to fade as a long sigh was heard.

"Akifa...it's alright..it will be ..alright.." a familiar voice rang out to him. It was so soft and sweet. With that hint of confidence.

A shine of black hair and chocolate orbs for eyes. Those sweet heavenly eyes. It had to be.....

"M-Masika..? Is that you.."? His voice was low as he took another step forward. His vision was hazy as he felt his own tears fall down his face.

_'Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you_

The girl stared back at him, that same aura of brilliant light shining around her. A small smile on her face,

"yes,love..it is..for now..." she whispered sadly.

_'And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking, of me too._

Akifa lowered his eyes for a moment, only to look back up upon her and reach one hand back to "

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tommorow, I'll be holding you tight_

Masika smiled with another sparkling tear rolling down her face as she extended her hand barely touching his.

"Akifa,love.....I have missed you..I am sorry that things could not be better for you".

_'And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

The silent tomb robber shook his head and laughed softly his fingers creeping around her's as he came closer.

"no..it isn't your fault..It's the Pharoah's..and I will destroy him for ripping us apart...and for what his Father did to my Family and village".

_Wonder if you ever seen me and I wonder if you know I'm there'_

"Akifa...Akifa please... That's not a way to make me happy...please just let it go. Don't hold onto this. Just let go. Please..for me"?

_'Am I there? Am I?'_

Akifa clenched his fists in anger pulling his hand from her's and turning away. He shook with pain and sorrow.

"no! I will never forgive him for what he did to you! and....all the other things..you just can't understand how much pain I am in without you"!

_'If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside, would you even care?_

Nothing was said for a few moments. Only a long light sigh was heard from the black haired angel. Her eyes stared at his turned figure as she finally lowered her gaze putting her hand down as well as a light began to rise again.

_'I just wanna hold you close, and so far,all I've had are dreams of you.'_

Akifa turned quickly and shook his head.

"no wait...Masika...dont go..wait..please!" he cried out his body shaking more from his panicked state.

_'So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you'_

The light continued as the figure of the girl began to fade back to what she once was. Her tears more golden from the aura she was emitting once more.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tommorow, I'll be holding you tight._

"Sweet Akifa..I can't be with you anymore.. and you know that. What once was...Can never be. But until you let go of all your hatred.. Farewell. I will heal you pain.. and set you free.one day...."

_'I can't stop dreaming of you'_

Akifa ran forward falling to his knee's and burying his face in his hands, silent normal tears dripping off down his chin and into his hands.

'_I can't stop dreaming of you'_

The light began to fade again as another girl was taking the place of the fallen angel. Her eyes were closed but the voice of the spirit before rang on.

_'Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you_

" I love you Akifa.."

_And I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said " I love you".. I love you too._

The voice echoed over and over again is his mind as he repeated his words as well. He sobbed still on his knee's shaking all the more.

" I love you Masika... I love you.."

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tommorow and for all of my life, and theres nowhere in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly._

And it all was gone. Red took place of black. Green blanketed the brown as Celsius sighed heavily laying on the bed with an exhausted expression.

"Akifa....that's all I can give to you for now.. I'm sorry.

-Fin............for now......

Zidet: so what do you all think? I am going to make a second half..but lemme take a break ok?

Celsius: I know she probably didnt get the lyrics perfect ....but give her a break.

Zidet: I hope I dont get yelled at for stopping right now..but I thought that would be a good place to stop that one and give it a second half...plus..I need..erm.a-

Yami: break? we know......

Zidet: yah! so tell me what you think (tries to dodge angry reviewers)..and um sorry about any mistakes...(runs)


End file.
